Percy Jackson meets John Smith
by rainbowninja180
Summary: Four and Six head to beach, only to discover Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Percy and Annabeth brings them the Camp Half-Blood. They find out they are mixed half-bloods, meaning they have more than one godly parent. I took the first chapter down. R&R! Better than it sounds, I suck at summaries.
1. Unexpected meet at the beach

**Percy Jackson meets John Smith Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or Percy Jackson…I wish I did :'( **

**John POV:**

I opened the door of my cherry red Ferrari as we arrived at the Montauk beach. Since we were at New York, we decided to have a little time for relaxing. I walked over to the other side and opened the door for Six. It was a very warm day and I was wearing a plain white t-shirt and blue trunks. Six was wearing a black two piece. Ever since I told her she looked good it, she's been wearing it every time we go swimming or to the beach.

I went to the back and got out our towels and picnic basket. I walked up to her and draped the towels over my back then I grabbed her hand. We started walking to the beach and we saw only another couple there.

The boy was about 17 and had jet black hair and sea green eyes. The girl had curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. They were just walking on the shore hand in hand. Six took the towels from my back and ran over to a good spot and placed our towels down. It was over by the edge of the forest/cabin part of the beach. I ran over and put our things down.

"I bet you I'm faster than you." Six said with a smirk.

I laughed at her and then replied "You wish. What's the prize if I win?"

She thought for a second then said "A kiss."

"But if I lose?"

"Then I get to pick the next place to stay." As soon as the last word escaped her mouth, she took off running.

"Cheater!" I yelled to Six. I used my superhuman speed to catch up.

"Haha! No you wish!" Six yelled.

When I was close enough to her, I tackled her and draped her over my shoulder. Her fists pounded against my back but it didn't hurt since she didn't want to hurt me.

"No! John, don't drop me in the water. I have my phon- " Six screamed. Before she could finish the sentence, I dumped her into the water and she came up gasping for air.

Then she started chasing me. Being the stupid self I am, I forgot she had control over the elements and used her legacies to pull me over to her. She was so close to me I could feel her breath on my face. I leaned over to kiss her but then she said "No no no, you still have to pay for what you did." I protested but my words were drowned by the ocean.

Six knew I could hold my breath for a long time to she used her legacies to hold me under. After about a minute she let me up. She was laughing hysterically while I was taking deep breaths. Then when my breathing became even, I tackled her again. We were trashing in the salty water and waves were crashing down on us.

My mouth was all salty and so was Six's. "Let's go get some water." I suggested. Six just nodded. Having salt in your mouth was disgusting and it was terrible. I quickly went to the picnic basket using my speed legacy and grabbed 2 bottles of water. I tossed it to Six which she gratefully caught and chugged half of it down quickly. I twisted open the cap and drank the water, trying to get the salty taste out of my mouth. After about drinking half of it, I put the cap back on and made my way over to Six who was a few feet away.

She was lying down on the towels with the sun shining on her tanned skin making the water drops reflect her skin. Her dark hair was dripping wet and clung onto her shoulders. She was closing her eyes and soaking in the ocean breeze. I went over and towered over her my hands beside her head so I don't use my weight to crush her. She opened her eyes revealing beautiful hazel eyes. I stared at her grinning and slowly leaned down. She closed the distance and her hands made her way to my dripping wet hair and tangled them in. my arms found their way to her waist and soon she was on top of me.

We went up for air then continued again. After who knows how long, we heard squealing and our heads snapped up and towards the sound. I assumed it was the couple so I turned back to Six but she rolled off me staring at them in shock. I turned to see what she was looking at and I too was shocked. In the ocean, there was a huge steady wave holding the girl up and it looked like the boy was controlling it like Six could.

I looked at Six and asked shocked "Are they one of us?"

She shook her head no and answered "They're not Mogs either."

I thought about approaching them but what if they had weapons? Screw weapons, I have my legacies. I took Six's and started to walk over to them. The boy let the girl fall into the ocean and a few seconds after the girl tackled the boy. As we approached the shore which took us a few minutes since our stuff was quite far away, there was no sign of the boy or the girl. I looked to my right and Six to her left. Still no sign of them.

We wadded into the ocean knee- deep and looked around to see if they were just really far away. Turns out they weren't. "I'm going in." Six says and then goes under. After a few minutes, Six came up and shook her head. "I'll try." I said and then dove under.

I opened my eyes and they started stinging because of the salt. I ignored it and then shone lumen so I could see clearly. I was under for about a minute now and had about 3 minutes before I had to come up for air. I kept on swimming deeper trying to find the couple. 2 minutes I thought to myself as the water got darker. I shone my lumen brighter and started moving it side to side making sure I check everywhere around me.

I saw something ahead. I shone my lumen on it and something big reflected back to me. I swam closer and my ears started to pop. I ignored it and knew I was running out of breath. I was so close to the object now I saw it was like a giant bubble and inside I saw…

**A/N: Hehe cliffy. Did you enjoy it? Review please. Reviewers get virtual cookies.**


	2. Camp Half-Blood

**Percy Jackson meets John Smith Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or The Lorien Legacies…. I wish I did though :'(**

**Percy's POV:**

After Annabeth dunked me underwater, I summoned a huge wave to hold her up. Annabeth squealed and I said to her grinning,

"Surrender or face the great and awesome power of Percy Jackson."

She threw her head back and laughed then replied "Never!"

I willed the wave to drop her and keep her under for a few seconds. She came up after gasping for air. I laughed and then I got distracted when a school of small fishes came and asked me how I was doing. I opened my mouth to answer them but all of a sudden Annabeth came and tackled me. We were rolling/floating in the water and I went under and so did Annabeth. I made an air bubble around us and helped Annabeth sit into a more comfortable position.

"So do you surrender?" I asked drying Annabeth after I helped her sit up.

"Of course not Seaweed brain." She answered sticking her tongue out at me in a very un-mature way.

Then she came closer to me and kissed me. It was short and sweet until I tilted my head and deepened the kiss. She kissed me back with the same amount of passion. When we pulled away we were nearing a large great white shark. It said hello to me and swam away to go chase some fish. We were looking at the fishes trying to run away from the shark then all of a sudden a bright light shone in my face.

I raised my hand to block it for my eyes and saw a boy about my age with dirty blond hair and bright blue eyes. What he was doing down here I have no idea but what was even weirder than that was that his hands were glowing like a flashlight but 30 times brighter.

He was swimming towards us and was a few feet away from us when the shark from earlier came and started attacking him. The boy turned towards the shark and his back was facing towards us so I couldn't see his face expression. I told Annabeth to stay in the bubble and I went out to help the boy.

The shark opened its mouth to bite down on his leg and when it was inches from it, an invisible force came and threw him a few meters away. The shark shook his head and swam away in the opposite direction. When the boy turned around, he looked tired and then he closed his eyes and started to sink down. I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside the air bubble. I laid him down and started shaking him.

"Is he alright?" Annabeth asked in a panicked voice.

"I think he fainted." I replied and started to pump his chest. I counted 1, 2, and 3 to 30 under my breath and when I reached 30 I really didn't want to give him mouth to mouth so I got an idea. I went outside the air bubble and opened my palm and made a tiny air bubble. I took the little air bubble and made a sphere of water around it. I swam back into the air bubble and I took the sphere and raised it to his mouth. I pressed the sphere to his lips and willed the sphere to make a tiny opening so the air bubble can go into his mouth. The air bubble shot lots of air into his chest but not enough to kill him.

After all the air in the air bubble was gone all that was left was the sphere of water and I told Annabeth to pump his chest 30 times while I went to go get more air into the sphere. I swam out again and made another air bubble and a sphere around it. I swam back into the air bubble and waited a few seconds till Annabeth was done the 30 pumps and pressed the sphere against his lips again. By the time the air was gone the boy started coughing and spitting out water. He rolled to his side and coughed for another 30 seconds or so before saying,

"Where am I?"

"Listen, we're in a cage and we're looking at the fish in an aquarium." I replied snapping my fingers trying to manipulate the mist.

He looked around and replied and gave me a 'are you really that stupid that I would believe that' look "Um no we're not. We're in the ocean in an air bubble."

I tried to manipulate the mist again but he just replied simply "Whatever you're trying to do with the snapping your fingers thing is clearly not working so please bring me to the shore."

I willed the air bubble to go to the shore. After a few seconds of awkward silence Annabeth broke it by asking him "What's your name?"

He hesitated for a few seconds before replying "John."

"Cool I'm Annabeth and that's Percy." Annabeth replied pulling one leg up to her chest and placing her chin on it.

"How can you do that?" I asked John.

"Do what?" he replied crossing his legs.

"The hand thingy." I said popping the air bubble and started walking towards the shore.

"Ohhh. You mean this." He replied opening his palm in front of him and moved his head side to side before lighting them up.

"What. Is. That." Annabeth said staring at his hands in shock.

John opened his mouth to reply but got cut off by a girl about our age with raven hair and hazel eyes giving him a hug.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN JOHN? I CALLED THE OTHERS AND LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU. YOU WENT UNDERWATER AND DISAPERAED FOR 30 FREAKING MINUTES." She screamed pulling away from the hug but then got cut off by John kissing her. When he pulled away he gestured towards us saying he's fine and I introduced myself.

"I'm Percy." I said introduced myself and stuck my hand out. She simply looked at my hand before hesitantly replying

"Six."

"Six? Is that a nickname or something?"

"No." she said and I got the hint not to press on.

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth said putting her hand out. Again Six didn't shake it and Annabeth awkwardly put her hand back.

There was an awkward silence so I looked at my feet and looked at the ocean below me. I felt some sand shifting and saw that it was John doing it. I looked at John's foot and how he was digging his toes into the sand. Then at his ankle there was a scar.

It was round and had a design to it. I couldn't be a tattoo since it was a scar and there was no ink. Above it was another one with a different design. I was about to ask about it but decided to save it for later.

I realized something and asked them to give Annabeth and I a minute to talk about something. They nodded. When they went to their towels to dry off, I told Annabeth,

"When I tried manipulating the mist, it had no effect on him. Could he be a half blood?"

"Possibly but what I noticed was Six had two weird scars on her ankle and they had designs on them." She replied looking at her feet. Her eyes had a tint of dark gray clouding her light gray eyes. Whenever she had that tint, it was either she's mad or she's thinking. In this case she's thinking.

"I noticed John had it too but I don't know why it was a design and not a line like normal scars. Maybe they're crazy and they both took a knife and carved it into their ankles?" I replied joking about the last part.

Annabeth glared at me and I raised my hands in surrender. She was really thinking hard since the air around us seemed tense.

"We should take them to Camp Half-Blood and see what Chiron thinks." Annabeth suggested. I nodded and we started walking towards them.

"Do you guys want to come to our um cabin and get you guys some food?" I offered.

"Thanks but we should really get going. Plus we were planning to picnic so we have food." Six replied picking up the two towels.

"We have a friend who can fix up John's gash." Annabeth said gesturing to John's cut that he got from the shark incident.

"Really we're fine-"Six replied but got cut off by John saying

"Sure, we should probably get that fixed up before it gets infected."

"Great. Just follow the blue Prius and we'll lead you there" I said and we started walking towards the parking lot. John and Six were behind us by a bit.

"Um what about your stuff?" John asked jogging to catch up with us.

"Oh crap! I forgot about that. Hold on" I said mentally slapping myself for forgetting.

I jogged over to where our stuff was and grabbed it. Then I saw a hell hound near the edge of the forest. I ran over to my car quickly and unlocked the car. I threw the stuff in the trunk. Then I opened the car door and hopped in it, I put the key in the slot and started the engine while slamming my door shut. Annabeth got in and closed her door.

"What's the hurry Percy?" Annabeth asked putting on her seatbelt. I pointed to the hell hound and Annabeth replied quickly,

"We can't let them see it."

"Yeah I know." I replied getting out Riptide.

"No Percy. I'll go." She said putting her hand on mine and lowered my hand. I put Riptide away and cut the engine.

Annabeth got out of the car and went to go tell John and Six that I had forgotten to get something. John nodded and Annabeth ran to where the hell hound was. The hell hound was pretty far away but it was getting closer. I hoped Annabeth would be faster and that John and Six wouldn't notice it. A minute later an ash-covered Annabeth came back and was putting her bracelet back on. Her bracelet was with her the whole time but I hope Six or John wouldn't notice it. The bracelet transforms like Riptide except into her knife. She had Tyson make it for her a few days ago. Six rolled down her window and asked,

"Why are you covered in ash?"

"I'm not. It's sand because I tripped and fell while running." Annabeth lied smoothly while getting into the car. Six dropped it and I pulled out of the parking lot and started driving to Camp Half-Blood.

~Time skip to when they arrive at Camp Half-Blood~

I pulled over and told John to park his car on the side of the dirt road because we have to walk the rest of the way. I got back into my car and parked it behind John's car. I cut the engine and got out. I decided to leave the stuff in the car since it was only towels and some snacks.

"You can leave your stuff in the car." I told John when he went to open his trunk. He nodded and slammed the trunk shut. I locked my car and so did John. Annabeth was already heading up the hill with Six following behind her. I gestured John to follow and I started climbing up the hill. When we reached the Camp Half-Blood sign, I wasn't sure if John and Six could go past the border. I Annabeth waiting for us in front of the sign. She shot me a look that said 'do you is think they can go past?' I shrugged and scratched Pelus behind his ears before walking past the border. Annabeth walked in too and I gestured John and Six to come. Half of me expected them to not walk past but my other side expected them to walk past. The half that expected them not to pass was greater than the other side. To my surprise John breezed past the border with Six behind him.

"Why is there a dragon there?" Six asked eyeing Pelus.

"Umm, it's fake." I lied. As if on cue, Pelus made a sound that sounded like a snort and smoke was rising up from his nostrils.

"Sureeeee" John said sarcastically.

I led John and Six to the Big House where Chiron and Mr. D was playing pinochle. Annabeth said she had to go do something and left.

"Hello Percy and-"Chiron said looking at me then at John and Six.

"I found them at the beach and-"I started explaining but got cut off when Chiron raised his hand. He shot me a look that said 'in private'. I nodded.

"Oh no. More campers." Mr. D groaned and then took a sip from his diet Coke.

"So what are your names?" Chiron asked looking up from his cards.

"I'm John." John said putting his hand out. He used his other hand to gesture to Six. "This is Six."

"I'm Chiron." Chiron said shaking their hands.

"John, show Chiron your hands." I said nudging John.

John opened his palms and the light glowed. Chiron stared in shock. John closed his palms and the light disappeared.

"Annabeth!" Chiron called out as she walked towards us.

"Yes?" Annabeth asked.

"Bring Six for a tour around the camp and get Grover to give John a tour." Chiron replied.

Annabeth nodded and waved Six and John over to follow her.

"So Percy, what exactly happened?" Chiron asked getting up from his wheelchair turning into his centaur form. He set down his cards and told Mr. D he was going to go.

"Well, long story short. I was at the beach with Annabeth and we went underwater and John swam towards us. He got attacked by a shark but not that badly. Then he fainted and I gave him CPR and he came back to life. I tried the mist but it didn't work on him. Six came and then I noticed their ankles had scars on them. The scars had designs on them. Then me and Annabeth decided to bring them to Camp Half-Blood. And yea..." I explained walking beside Chiron.

"Well, their half-bloods alright. But I've never seen anything like what John can do." Chiron said. I nodded and said.

"Who do you think their parents are?" I asked.

"I'm not sure about John but I'm guessing Apollo since he has blond hair and blue eyes. Also Apollo is the god of the sun and the light thing he did was very bright. I've never seen it ever." Chiron replied then we stopped walking when we reached the cabins.

"Go find out if they have any other abilities and maybe we can find their parents." Chiron said walking away but then after a few seconds he called over his shoulder "Suit them up for capture the flag on Friday."

"Okay." I replied and then went to go find Thaila and Nico. I went to the Zeus cabin first since it was closer and I needed to go to my cabin after I found them. I knocked on the door and there was no reply. Ever since Thaila quit the hunt , she's been hanging out with Nico. I wonder what they're up to. After a few more knocks and no answer, I went to my cabin and changed my shirt since it was sweaty and disgusting. I tossed it on the floor and picked up a random shirt hanging from my bunk bed. Then my poor eyes were blinded by a bright flash. At first, I thought it was John but there was lots of laughing and it hit me. The Stoll brothers.

"Hahahahaha you should have seen your face Percy." Travis said laughing and looking at the camera.

"C'mon guys delete the photo." I said sniffing the shirt before putting it on. They seemed to calm down a bit.

"Never! This is priceless. Oh! Wait we should sell this picture to the Aphrodite girls and then we'll be rich!" Conner said holding his sides. He grabbed the camera from Travis and looked at the picture before bursting out laughing again. "Ooh! Ooh! We can use this for blackmail too!"

Travis grabbed the camera again and showed me the picture. It was me about the put my shirt on and you could see my upper half of my body. My face expression was very funny I had to admit but I kept myself from laughing.

"Ok show's over get out guys." Said a voice. I quickly recognized it was Thaila's and she grinned at me once she shoved the Stoll brothers out. Typical Thaila. "So how have you been Percy?" Thaila asked plopping down on my couch.

"Good. We found 2 new half-bloods but one of them has this really weird power. He can shine light from his hands. Like flashlights." I replied sitting next to her.

She was in deep thought for a moment and then said "I've never seen it before. Maybe the gods messed up or something?"

The moment she finished that sentence the sky crackled with lighting and the waves at the beach were growing taller and taller. Almost drowning the people canoeing. The ground shook.

"Sorry guys. I didn't mean it." Thalia apologized. When she was finished, everything was perfectly normal again.

In the distance, I heard Nico calling for Thaila and I guess she heard it too.

"Gotta go Percy, see you around." She said giving me a hug and then running off to find Nico.

Werid. I never thought Nico would need to look for Thaila. When I finished that thought in my mind. I heard a POOF! And glitter apperared in front of me. A woman with bright blue eyes, straight blonde hair wearing some designer clothes appeared in front of me and I knew who it was. Aphrodite.

"Hello Percy." She said.

**A/N: Cliffy! Yeah, yeah, yeah I know I'm a bad person for not updating as fast and I was busy so yea sorry. But this is a longer chapter so yay! Reviewers get a unicorn.**


	3. Six and John get claimed

**Percy Jackson meets John Smith Chapter 3:**

**Six's POV:**

The blonde girl that was at the beach started walking towards me and waved for me to follow her. I think her name was Annabell? No it think it was Annabeth. Yeah that's what it was. She was about my age, 17.

"Hey I'm going to show you around the camp and explain something to yo-" She started saying but didn't get to finish because she was cut off by some campers shooting arrows right in front of her face. I would've gotten hit if it wasn't for Annabeth to stop me.

"Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the campers over there. Do you believe in Greek Gods?" She asked as we started walking towards what looked like a pavilion.

"Like the ones in the myths?" I replied. I haven't really been interested but I remember Katarina teaching me something about this guy eating his kids and then barfed them up. It was kinda disgusting. We approached several cabins in a U shape. On one of the ends of the U there was a white cabin like a marble white box with white heavy columns in the front. This cabin looked like the biggest and bulkiest compared to all the cabins. It has polished bronze doors that shimmer like a hologram, and have lightning bolts streaked down them. The dome-shaped ceiling is decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. It was thundering which was odd because there wasn't even a cloud in the sky.

She nodded. "Yeah, well they aren't myths. They're real. Every one of us here are kids of the Gods. I'm daughter of Athena, Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Percy, the boy you saw earlier is a son of Poseidon, God of sea and earthquakes."

I noticed that every time she said a name of one of the Gods, thunder roared. "So what am I?" I asked.

"Look!" she said pointing above my head. I looked up and saw a glowing symbol.

**John's POV:  
**A boy with dark skin, bad case of acne and really hairy legs…wait wtf those aren't legs. They were go-.

"Yeah, those are goat legs." He said interrupting me from my thoughts. "Hey I'm Grover" He stuck out his hand.

"John." I said shaking his hand. "Umm can I ask why you have goat legs?"

"Oh I'm a satyr." He said as we walked towards what looked like a shooting range.

"A what?" I asked. I've never heard of that before and I certainly never seen one. Well 'till today.

"Half man, half goat." He explained. "Ever heard of Greek Gods?" he asked.

"Um yeah. Like Zeus and Poseidon?" I answered. I saw this huge wall with lava and some people were trying to climb it. Remind me to check it out later.

"They're real. Everyone of the campers here are children of the Gods. For example Percy is a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. They're called Demi-Gods."

"Then what am I?"

"Look." He said pointing above my head. I saw a glowing symbol that reminded me a lot of a….

**A/N: First of all, so sorry for not updating. I was very busy and didn't have time to but I managed to type this one out. It's more of a filler chapter but I promise the next one will be longer. Second, I'm so evil for leaving you guys with a cliffy. Yeah I hate them too but I felt like it was right. So yeah…review please. Hmm maybe bribery will work :) **


End file.
